The present invention is described with respect to its use on lawn mowers that can include rotating blades for cutting grass and other vegetation. For example, some conventional mowers can be configured as self-propelled mowers. A common problem associated with some conventional mowers is that they can produce uneven cuts and deliver unwanted stresses from the terrain to both the driver and mower structure, resulting in driver fatigue and discomfort, mower wear and tear, more frequent repairs, and a shorter mower life. Effective suspension concepts that have provided benefit to other types of motorized vehicles have not equally benefited riding mowers due to offsetting suspension needs.